Bloody Mary
Bloody Mary, often simply called''' Mary', is a Fable first seen in Episode 3 and the secondary antagonist of ''The Wolf Among Us. Ruthless and violent, she is a powerful fighter working for the Crooked Man. Origins The legend of Bloody Mary originated in European folklore during the late Middle Ages. It was said she was the tormented spirit of the violent Queen Mary I of England, who earned the nickname "Bloody Mary" for burning hundreds of religious dissenters at the stake. Her spirit resided in mirrors, appearing when called into view by repeating her name three times. She would either show the face of the caller's future husband or wife, or display a skull, indicating they would die before marriage. The legend evolved over the years, with more modern versions of the story portraying her as a pale, witch-like woman, wailing for her lost child and killing those who bring her forth. Synopsis Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Mary is first heard if Bigby decides to check Crane's apartment first during the hunt to find his witch. While there, he listens to a message left by Mary, asking Crane to pay the money he owes the Crooked Man by Friday. He may not hear the message at all as you do not need to click on the answering machine to progress. She makes her first appearance at the alley of the Pudding & Pie along with the shotgun-wielding Tweedles after Bigby and Snow arrest Crane and are cornered by unmarked cars. As Mary and the Tweedles exit the cars, she introduces herself and demands that Bigby hands over Crane. After the sheriff refuses to do so, she orders the twins to fire their shotguns at Bigby. Mary watches from the street as Bigby transforms into his werewolf form and brutally pummels both of the Tweedles. She tempts Bigby into throwing Dee at her, at which he can be thrown at her or the Jazz Lounge sign, though Mary will duck effortlessly dodging the thrown Tweedle if Bigby throws Dee at her. After Bigby either spares or killes Dum, Mary takes advantage of the distraction and shoots Bigby with a silver bullet. The wound effectively incapacitates Bigby, causing him to fall down, stunned. As Mary is about to finish Bigby off with the Woodsman's axe, Snow calls out and offers to hand over Crane to Mary in exchange for her sparing Bigby. After receiving the Crooked Man's blessing, she agrees to the deal, but violently steps on and breaks the sheriff's arm and states that they'll be in touch before leaving. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing While unconscious after the fight in the alley, Bigby has a nightmare of Mary showing up in his apartment and attacking him with the axe. He then violently wakes up to find himself being operated on by Swineheart, who informs him that Mary's silver bullet nearly killed him and that another similar wound would likely finish the job. Later, while meeting with Beauty and Beast, Beast tells Bigby that one time, when Beast was getting his payment for his work at a butcher shop, the one who showed up to pay him was Bloody Mary. Later, when Bigby visits the shop, Johann informs him that the Crooked Man's crew -- consisting of the Jersey Devil, Mary and the Tweedles took over the shop from him a long time ago, after they threatened his life. Bigby then discovers the purpose they were using it for in a back room: producing black market glamours and magic with slave labor. He can see a list of clients on a chalkboard if he goes to the shop first (though if he goes to it second after visiting The Lucky Pawn, then the chalkboard will be erased, and Bigby won't be able to deduce as much). After Bigby returns to the Business Office and the Magic Mirror is repaired, Snow asks him about Crane's whereabouts. The Mirror shows Mary ordering him to Paris until he is needed by the Crooked Man, threatening to deal with him in her own way if he slips up. She then notices that the Mirror is being used to spy on her, and uses her power to break off its vision. Also, Bufkin had to spend more time attaching the broken-off mirror shard to the broken mirror; this is because Mary, who has a terrible influence on mirrors, had physically held onto the shard. Episode 5: Cry Wolf As Bigby refuses the Crooked Man's deal in the Crooked Lair, Mary comes out of a mirror in the lair and decks him after Georgie disorients him by striking him with a chair. She then escorts the Crooked Man through the portal in the window and into his limo. Bigby gives chase after stabbing Georgie and abandoning Jersey Devil and the Tweedle(s). Eventually Bigby will have to either chase down Georgie/Vivian (the former revealed to be the killer), or chase down the Crooked Man and Mary (the latter driving the limo). In the former case, Mary evades Bigby. In the latter case, Mary quickly shakes him off and runs him over, knocking him unconscious for a time and causing him to arrive at the Pudding & Pie after Vivian's suicide. Mary later is confronted by Bigby in the Metalworks, the Crooked Man's secondary lair where he produces silver bullets. As Bigby enters the building and searches it, Mary taunts him, but she cannot be seen. When Bigby enters the workshop area when the Crooked Man has his silver bullets molded, she appears behind him and attacks him. The two have a short fight, in which both Fables land blows on the other. Mary flees into the main area of the steelworks, Bigby following her. Her true form is soon revealed as she dashes about the open factory room, slashing Bigby several times before he taunts her, afterwhich she comes out in the open. After more fighting, she creates numerous mirrored copies of herself, which assault Bigby. Though he fights many of them off, he is overwhelmed and pinned down, with Mary and her copies shredding his chest. Bigby transforms into his full form, however, and breaks free, beginning crushing the copies, killing many of them with his wind-gusting breath. The last Mary attempts to stab him in the eye with a large glass shard, but is crushed in his jaws. It is unknown if that was the real Mary or if she's still out there. Personality Mary, although quite calculating, intelligent and methodical, is an absolute sadist with no moral qualms. She openly revels in combat and the pain and suffering of others, displaying sociopathic tendencies, such as begging Crane to disobey the Crooked Man's orders specifically so she could punish him. Her reputation has earned her the fear of Dee, Beast, Jack (as he reveals if you go to the Lucky Pawn first), Johann, and as the nightmare in Episode 4 reveals, even Bigby to a degree. She is taunting and enjoys toying with her enemies. While Mary possesses a very strong loyalty to her boss she has little or no regard for her colleagues. She did not intervene when Bigby savagely beat the Tweedles until Bigby killed Dum (or spared him whilst having him at his absolute mercy). She also will call Bigby "too pussy to ruin a Tweedles' day" if he spares Dum. Powers and Abilities Mary seems to be the game's second strongest character second only to Bigby; in fact, Mary is the only character in the game who manages to defeat Bigby. She used a gun with a silver bullet to incapacitate him. However, she is host to another set of strengths: *'Unreal Strength' - In Episode 3, she is shown to (and seemingly effortlessly) be able to break through Bigby's arm seemingly by stepping on it even though Bigby had been in his Werewolf form at the time. She also was able to kick Bigby flat on the ground in Episode 5's opening. *'Resistance to Magic '- Although it is only brought up in her Book of Fables entry and is never directly showcased in the game, Mary has an "inlaid resistance to magic and spells". *'Mirror Cancellation '- In Episode 4, the finally-recovered missing shard from the Magic Mirror has difficulty rejoining with the other pieces since it had been in contact with Bloody Mary. In addition to this, Mary is capable of detecting the Mirror watching her and able to pierce off its vision. The mirror also stated that it felt a painful sting upon its vision being broken off. * 'Reflective Teleportation '- Mary can use any reflective surface and teleport between them, as seen in the opening of Cry Wolf. This is likely a reference to her legend of people yelling out her name whilst staring into the mirror of a dark bathroom. Somewhat ironic, considering the above point. *'Agility '- In her initial standoff with Bigby at the old foundry, Mary was able to rapidly pierce through the air like a projectile, cutting Bigby with glass shards, which frustrated him. *'True Form Replication '- In Mary's true form (in which she becomes a terrifying version of her human form), shards of glass are affixed to her blooded body - in addition to this, she can replicate herself into many clones, which become excessively dangerous when attacking at once -- Bigby, his werewolf form overpowered, needed to transform into the orginal, elephant-sized Big Bad Wolf (and had to "Huff and Puff" massively) in order to counter all of them. Book of Fables Entry "The true history of the person known as "Bloody Mary" is almost completely unknown, even to Fables most acquainted with its members. Her name Mary, at least, is not up for contention, nor is her penchant for shocking violence, an inlaid resistance to magic and spells, and a strange ability to use any reflective surface as a portal, effectively short-cutting space and time. Thought by Mundies to be the wailing apparition of a childless ghost, though any evidence of that is as yet unseen." Appearances Trivia *Mary has two pentagram-style tattoos on her arms that glow bright red when she breaks Bigby's arm, suggesting they increase her physical strength when they glow. *Implying that "Mary" may not be her true name, Mary asks Dee to state "what the mundies call her", and then states that she is referring to "her nickname". However, this may refer only to her "Bloody Mary" nickname as a whole. *Represented by a photo of her in her True Form, Mary has a secondary Book of Fables entry, Mary's Loyalty. *She's the only female antagonist. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Villains Category:Deceased